Saint Seiya
|-|Classic= |-|Next Dimension= |-|Episode G= |-|Episode G: Assassin= |-|Lost Canvas= |-|Saintia Sho= |-|Omega= |-|Legend of Sanctuary= |-|Soul of Gold= Summary of the Series Saint Seiya/Knights Of The Zodiac is a manga made by Masami Kurumada that ran from 1986 to 1991. It told the story of the Saints, a group of powerful warriors who are sworn to fight as the army of the Goddess Athena. Along the series, they face off in various Holy Wars against Deities who wish to claim Athena's earth as their own, always against increasingly stronger opponents. The series quickly became a hit, and Toei Animation soon followed with an Anime adaptation in the same year. Interestingly enough, instead of merely following the manga and adding filler episodes from time to time, the anime took great liberties with the source material, altering details of backstories, adding / changing characters, creating entire new story arcs, and usually tying all new "filler" material to the original manga plot. When the original Manga / Anime came to an end, the series found itself in limbo, and from 1991 to 2001, no new material came of it. This changed when both Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation decided to revive the series, and since them Saint Seiya has been an ever-growing, ever expanded franchise. In 2001, the Saint Seiya Taizen Encyclopedia came to be, bundled alongside the Hypermyth, and with the two many details of the series's mythology became explained (Note: There was already a Hypermyth in 1990, but it was not written by, nor very supervised by Kurumada, and many of it's details are removed in it's 2001 update, making it clear what is the canonical version). In the next year, the Saint Seiya Hades OVAs began to be published, alongside the Light Novel Saint Seiya Gigantomachia, telling a story that happened in between the Poseidon and Hades arcs, and the manga Saint Seiya Episode G, a prequel focused on the Gold Saints, which Kurumada supervised , approved and officially confirmed canon. Since then, numerous anime and manga were released, such as Saint Seiya Next Dimension '''and '''Saint Seiya Lost Canvas in 2006, originally intended to be equally valid story-lines published simultaneously, yet since 2009 Next Dimension has been called the canonical continuation of Saint Seiya. Also released was the Heaven Chapter: Overture, intended as the first of a trilogy that would tell the Olympus Arc, but due to disapproval from Kurumada, the plan was abandoned. And last, but not least, the Saint Seiya Omega and Saint Seiya Soul of Gold '''anime, and the manga '''Saintia Sho. For long all of these anime and manga were viewed as non-canonical spin offs, but all changed when in 2014, when the direct sequel to Episode G, Saint Seiya Episode G: Assassin started, and in it the existence of a Multiverse in the franchise was confirmed. This, alongside references to various "non-canonical" anime in the series, forced fans to look at the Saint Seiya Franchise from a new perspective. Timeline of the Series Original Manga Universe: * Saint Seiya Episode G (7 Years before the start of Classic Series, Year of 1979) * Classic Manga Sanctuary Arc (Year of 1986) * Classic Manga Poseidon Arc (Year of 1987) * Saint Seiya Gigantomachia * Classic Manga Hades Arc (Year of 1990) * Saint Seiya Next Dimension (Months after the Hades Arc / Year of 1743 in the past) Toei Animation Universe: * Classic Anime Sanctuary Arc (Early fillers not included) * Classic Anime Asgard Arc * Saint Seiya Hades OVAs * Saint Seiya Soul of Gold (In between Hades Inferno and Hades Elysium) * Saint Seiya Omega (25 Years after the start of Classic Series, Year of 2011) Parallel Universes: * Saint Seiya Lost Canvas (An alternate look at the Holy War against Hades of 1743) * Saint Seiya Heaven Chapter: Overture * Saint Seiya Episode G: Assassin (Gold Saints of the classic series are transported to an alternate future in the 21th Century) * Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (A CGI Movie adaptation of the Sanctuary Arc, taking heavy liberties with the source material) Unknown Status: * Saint Seiya Online (An MMORPG of the series, which Masami Kurumada was heavily involved in) * Saintia Sho (A series taking place simultaneously to the Classic Manga, and is placed here due to it's immense faithfulness to the original manga) Power of the Verse Saint Seiya is widely considered to be one of the most powerful Anime Verses there are. Due to the mechanics of the series even the weakest characters, capable of controlling only Basic Cosmos, comfortably sit around Island Level in their Attack Potency and Durability. Far above them are numerous characters, over 100 when counting the whole Franchise, whose power range from Large Planet, through Star to Solar System levels, with certain attacks reaching as far as Galaxy level. Then there are the God Characters, whose powers can range from being as "insignificant" as Star level, though the majority of even the Minor Gods show immense superiority over any users of the 7th and 8th Senses, and through certain feats can be ranked at Multi-Galaxy level. Major, powerful deities, such as the Olympians and the Titans, possess a level of power far beyond all mortal comprehension, being beyond typical infinity and residing in a completely separate, higher dimension. Their levels are often around Universe+ to Multi-Universe. Finally, Saint Seiya has the presence of a God Tier character whose power sits at the Multiversal+ level. Finally, what truly makes Saint Seiya such an impressive verse, is also the Special Abilities and Manipulations of the various characters, such as, but not limited to: Atomic, Sub-Atomic and Quantic Creation, Manipulation, Destruction and Restauration Reality Warping Sensory Removal Psychokinesis with Universal Range Cold Manipulation, Reaching not only the Absolute Zero, but temperatures Hundreds of times Colder Probability Manipulation Spatial Manipulation Time Manipulation Soul Manipulation Mind Manipulation Gravity Manipulation Life and Death Manipulation For more information, see this page. Supporters and Opponents of this Series SUPPORTERS: X-men33(Pegasus Seiya) SeiryuShin KoichiSamakibara Rocks75 Jjp7123 GohanLSSJ2 (Grew up watching the series and is one of my favorites alongside Dragon Ball. Can't stomach downplayers or wankers, though) Pikatoo (My Nickname IRL is Seiya) Kowt (Loves the series but hates Omega and Episode G.) Darkness552 RouninOtaku AbdulAziz Mohammed Oblivion00 (Good series but dislikes Omega) Matthew Schroeder (Despite finding Kurumada's writing kinda lackluster, I love the franchise as a whole, specially Lost Canvas and EpLymisode G, and I adore many of it's characters.) Hyperception Victor2 GTgokussj4 OPPONENTS: Characters The 5 Legendary Bronze Saints: Other Bronze Saints: Lynx Retsu Coma Berenice Mei The Silver Saints: Hound Asterion Lizard Misty Perseus Algol The Gold Saints: ' '''The Olympians: ' 'The Minor Gods: ' '''The Titans: ''' '''The Primordial Deities: The Gigas: Poseidon's Marines: Hades's Specters: ''' '''18th Century Gold Saints: Taurus Ox Gemini Cain / Abel Cancer Deathtoll Leo Kaiser Virgo Shijima Capricorn Izo Aquarius Mystoria Pisces Cardinale Others: "The Legendary Thirteenth" Ophiuchus Odysseus Callisto Icarus Tohma Crateris / Garuda Suikyo Galarian Steiner Hector of Troy Saint Seiya Episode G Assassin The 21th Century Saints: Pegasus Seiya Aries Kiki Virgo Shun Libra Shiryu Aquarius Hyoga The Gladiators: Arondight Lancelot Durandal Roland Gram Sigurd Vorpal Alice Phillipus / Azoth Paracelsus Saintia Sho The Saintias: Equuleus Shoko Delphinus Mii Northern Crown Katya Ursa Minor Xiaoling Cassiopeia Erda Eris's Dryads / Ghost Saints: Ruin Atë Malice Emony Murder Phonos Orion Rigel Anime Only Characters Bronze Saints: Pegasus Seiya (Overture) Silver Saints: Cepheus Albiore Asgard Saga Characters: Polaris Hilda Dubhe Siegfried Alcor Bado Mizar Shido Megrez Alberich Benetsnatch Mime Merak Hagen Alioth Fenrir Phecda Thor Movie Characters: Durbal Phoebus Abel Lucifer Michael God / Yahweh Gemini Saga (Legend of Sanctuary) Pegasus Seiya (Legend of Sanctuary) Saint Seiya Soul of Gold Gold Saints: Aries Mu Taurus Aldebaran Gemini Saga Cancer Deathmask Leo Aiolia Virgo Shaka Libra Dohko Scorpio Milo Sagittarius Aiolos Capricorn Shura Aquarius Camus Pisces Aphrodite God Warriors of Asgard: Gullinbursti Frodi Nidhogg Fafner Tanngrisnir Heracles Eikthyrnir Surtr Grani Sigmund Hraesvelgr Baldr Garm Utgarda Norse Gods: Lyfia / Odin Andreas Lise / Loki Saint Seiya Lost Canvas Bronze Saints: Pegasus Tenma Unicorn Yato Silver Saints: Crane Yuzuhira Altar Hakurei Gold Saints: Specters of Hades: Mephistopheles Yoma Owl Partita Cait Sith Cheshire Nasu Veronica Gods of Dreams: Oneiros Morpheus Phantasos Ikelos Phobetor Saint Seiya Omega Bronze Saints: Pegasus Kouga Lionet Soma Aquila Yuna Dragon Ryuho Wolf Haruto Orion Eden Equuleus Subaru Legendary Bronze Saints: Phoenix Ikki Andromeda Shun Cygnus Hyoga Gold Saints: Aries Kiki Taurus Harbinger Gemini Paradox Gemini Integra Cancer Schiller Leo Mycenae Virgo Fudoh Libra Genbu Libra Shiryu Sagittarius Seiya Capricorn IoniaGemini Paradox Aquarius Tokisada Pisces Amor Four Pallasite Kings: Holy Sword Hyperion Holy Sword Gallia Holy Sword Aegaeon Great Sword Titan Gods: Saturn Mars Abzu Objects The Staff of Nike The Sword of Hades The Golden Dagger Gungnir Spear Draupnir Category:Saint Seiya Category:Verses